


[Podfic] David 'n Stevie: Rescue Rangers

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, David Rose is a Good Person, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Stevie Budd is the best, baby squirrels are called kits, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: David & Stevie take a picnic down to the creek. David learns something about Stevie that he didn't know before. It isn't as surprising as he originally thought.[Podfic of "David 'n Stevie: Rescue Rangers" written by NeelyO]
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] David 'n Stevie: Rescue Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [David ‘n Stevie: Rescue Rangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584313) by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO). 



**Text:** [David ‘n Stevie: Rescue Rangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584313)

**Author:** [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 10:31 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/david-n-stevie-rescue-rangers/David%20n%20Stevie%20Rescue%20Rangers.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, NeelyO, for writing this delightfully soft and adorable fic and for granting blanket permission for podfic. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I've landed on Burl Ives for music twice this month, but it can't be helped; Burl Ives "The Squirrel (Angus MacFergus MacTavish Dundee)" was the first thing that popped into my head. It couldn't even be dislodged by the Rescue Rangers theme song. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584313) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
